deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lina
, also known as Lyuri is a playable character in Riviera: The Promised Land. She is a Sprite girl who has lived with Fia since she moved to Elendia two years before the story of the game begins. She joins up with Ein's party at the same time as Fia. She doesn't have much affection for Ein initially, but depending on the actions of the player, she can fall in love with him by the end of the game. Her surname was not given by Sting. Some fans hold her birthday to be November 22, the release date of the PSP version in Japan. She is voiced by Konno Hiromi in the Japanese PSP release. Appearance Lina appears as a young girl almost like a child. Her attire matches her childish personality. It is said that she is actually quite a bit older than she looks. In one scene, she claims to be a year older than Fia, who neither confirms nor denies it. Personality Lina is cheerful, whimsical, and extremely immature—most of the time. However, she does show her occasional moments of brilliance and good judgment of character every now and then and helps to cheer Ein up during his dark moments. She doesn't know much about everyday mundane things (like what kinds of wood are used to light her and Fia's own stove), but brings energy and drive to Ein's quest like no other. Her childishness is implied to be just an act to make her look more cutesy. Abilities Strengths: * Level 3 Overskills do extra damage to flying enemies * Balanced defenses * Able to target back row consistently * Lvl 1 spear Overskills are good for targeting low-HP enemies * Highest AGL in the game; generally lower WT on attacks, on top of high accuracy and avoidability * Immune to DAZZLE * HEAT is a mild status, so her lack of resistance is generally not an issue Weaknesses * Level 3 Overskills target random enemies for each hit * Lowest HP in the game, however she rarely gets one-shotted due to her balanced defenses * Poor weapon synergy with teammates: cannot use swords and rapiers * Many bad Overskills (random targeting, low damage, high WT, damages self, destroys item, etc.) * Balanced attacking stats means she generally doesn't do remarkable damage unless the enemy is flying * No resistance to SLEEP * Increased accuracy with 'Throw' attacks can be problematic when trying to stall * Has problems targeting the front row until Chapter 3, where the player gets their first claw Lina is perhaps best described as a niche character who does extremely well in the right battle, but often suffers from low damage output due to her balanced stats. Character Data Trivia * Lina weighs 84 pounds or 38kg. * Lina joins with the lowest Trust value of the heroines. Gallery Please click here to view the gallery for this character. Dialogue Please refer to Lina/Dialogue to view this character's lines. Category:Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters